User blog:Icarlyfreak101/Alicia Edwards
'Alicia Edwards' Alicia Kate Edwards is a senior (12th grade) at Degrassi Community School. Clare her cousin and her aunt Helen Martin because her parents wanted her to go to school at Degrassi Community School with Clare. Alicia loves werid patterns and the color black. Alicia is a very talented singer as shown in season 11. In season 11, Alicia started a relationship with fellow student Drew Torres after he broke up with Bianca. But broke up with him after she found out he had feelings for fellow student Katie Matlin. But she was already plannig to break up with him cause she started to have feelings for someone else. Since Nowhere to Run, Alicia has been in a relationship with her long time best friend Eli Goldsworthy. Eli and Alicia are parents of Taylor Carlie Goldsworthy. Alicia is best friends with Adam Torres, Katie Matlin and Fiona Coyne. She is good friends with K.C. Guthrie and Jake Martin. She is portayed by Malese Jow. 'Season 10' Breakaway (2) Alicia first comes out when Clare first meets her future best friend Eli Goldsworthy. She walks off with Eli only after knowing him for a couple of seconds. In Better Off Alone (1) it is shown she has the same English class with her cousin Clare Edwards and her already best friend Eli Goldsworthy. She is bummed out that she didn't get paired up with Eli or Clare. In the end of class, Clare comes up to Eli & Her and says," You barely know each other, and you guys are already friends?" They both shrug it the question off and walk away. She is later seen trying to convince Clare to take Eli's advice in her writer's block. Then she is seen surpising Eli & Clare. 'Season 11' In Nowhere to Run, while the gang's stay at Jake's cabin, Eli walks in on Alicia singing a song by Clarkson Kelly Clarkson and saying "I love you Eli." Alicia is nervous and shocked when she realizes that Eli was there. Alicia aplogizes to Eli and understands that he will never feel the same way. She kept talking untill Eli shockingly kisses her. Eli tells her that he feels the same way for her. From that point, the long time best friends became a couple. When Alicia returns to Degrassi for her Senior year with her best friend, Katie Matlin, her cousin, Clare Edwards, and her boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy, she is happy. But all her happiness slowy turned into anger and sadness. She starts to experience nausea and becomes very tired. With Katie's help, Alicia discovers that she is pregnant. She is scared to tell Eli because she thinks he will react bad. When she tells him, he offers all of his help to her and promises her that he will never leave her. She then tells Clare, who also gives her all of her help. At 5 months of pregnancy, Eli & Alicia find out tha the gender of the baby is a girl. They decide to name her Taylor Goldsworthy. Alicia gives birth to Taylor Carlie Goldsworthy on April 12. Luckly, Alicia nor Eli miss alot of school, so they don't have to repeat the year. 'Relationship(s)' Drew Torres Alicia and Drew were only together for a few weeks. Eli Goldsworthy Eli and Alicia were best friends before becaoming a couple. The two are parents of Taylor Carlie Goldsworthy. Category:Blog posts